The Switched House
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Pernikahan memang baik, malah sangat dianjurkan di beberapa agama. Tapi ketika satu-satunya detektif konsultan di dunia menikah, beberapa masalah membuntuti.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hey! Mumpung libur, gue mencoba me-remake fic pertama yang gue buat. Gue publish fic ini dulu di blog karena belom punya account FFn. Yaudah kenapa jadi curcol coba -_-**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Listening To: Shut Up - Jhameel**

* * *

Siang yang agak berawan ketika aku sedang menandatangani beberapa resep obat. Belakangan ini pasien jarang berkonsultasi, mereka biasanya sekedar meminta obat saja. Padahal aku sangat yakin pada kekuatan komunikasi antara dokter dan pasien. Bahwa hal itu bisa melakukan diagnosa yang lebih akurat dan mengobati lebih baik daripada obat itu sendiri. Aneh memang. Tapi aku menganut kepercayaan bahwa penyakit adalah hal yang bersifat psikologis, harus diobati oleh Tuhan dengan perantara dokter, daripada menggunakan bahan-bahan kimia.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi. "Mary, tolong bukakan pintunya!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Tiada jawaban.

"Mary!" teriakku lagi.

Aku pun teringat. Mary sudah tiada. Aku teringat kematian Mary yang disebabkan oleh sakit keras setahun yang lalu.

_"Lepaskan aku, John. Aku sudah menderita."_

_"Tapi Mary..."_

_"John, kau mencintaiku, kan? Kau ingin melihatku menderita?"_

_"Tidak, Mary, sungguh, aku mencintaimu..."_

_"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku akhiri segala penderitaan ini."_

_"Baiklah Mary. Jika ini bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

_"Selamat tinggal, John..."_

Lamunanku buyar ketika terdengar bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika aku membuka pintunya, terlihat lelaki jangkung, berkulit pucat, bertubuh kurus, bermata elang dan berhidung mancung di hadapanku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Holmes?

"Holmes!" kataku senang. "Mari, silakan masuk!" kedatangan Holmes merupakan obat yang mujarab untuk kesepianku. Ia lalu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ayo duduk," kataku mempersilakan Holmes untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Kami pun duduk.

"Halo, Watson," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau harus perhatikan asupan gizimu, berat badanmu turun 2 kilogram!" kata Holmes. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kebiasaannya memang tak pernah hilang, pikirku.

"Omong-omong.." kata Holmes menimbang-nimbang. "Aku... Ah tidak," katanya. "Kau apa, Holmes?" tanyaku penasaran. Holmes terlihat agak cemas. Lebih seperti senewen menurutku. "Datanglah ke gereja hari Kamis pukul sebelas siang," kata Holmes pada akhirnya.

"Ada apa, Holmes?" tanyaku. "Sudahlah, pokoknya datang saja, ya? Tidak akan memberikan keburukan bagimu." kata Holmes. "Baiklah, aku akan datang." kataku. "Bagus!" kata Holmes lebih ceria. "Kalau bisa datanglah lebih awal." katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kau tak ingin ngobrol dulu?" tanyaku. Holmes tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Besok ada acara penting di gereja. Aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal. Termasuk istirahat." Aku pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Selamat siang," kata Holmes sambil keluar dari rumahku.

Istirahat? Manusia seperti Holmes? Istirahat? Aku bahkan aku tak lagi yakin bahwa Holmes itu manusia. Dalam Petualangan Detektif Sekarat, ia tidak makan dan minum selama tiga hari. Apakah itu istirahat? Atau dalam Hilangnya Batu Mazarin, ia tidak tidur, makan, maupun minum selama beberapa hari. Aku baru tahu kalau itu yang namanya istirahat. Tidak... Aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Ya sudahlah, pikirku. Aku lalu kembali menjalankan praktek.

* * *

Pada Kamis pagi aku terbangun. "Oh sial, sudah jam 10 lewat 30!" hardikku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menyiapkan jas terbaik yang biasanya kupakai untuk pergi ke gereja. Aku bergegas mengambil tongkat kayuku, 'suvenir' bagi veteran perang Afghanistan. Aku mencuci wajah, hanya untuk memberikan kesan bahwa aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini, padahal jam segini saja aku baru bangun. Aku mengenakan topi bowler kebanggaanku dan mengaitkan arloji ke jasku. Aku merogoh laci meja. Kulihat _army-revolver_-ku teronggok indah di sana. Nyaris saja kuambil barang itu, tapi kucegah. Pria gila macam apa yang akan membawa-bawa senjata ke gereja? Entah siapa pria hilang akal itu, yang pasti bukan aku. Setelah memakai _suspender_ dan memakai jas, aku mematut diri di depan kaca. Entahlah, namun sesuatu di dalam diriku memaksa untuk berpakaian rapi hari ini. Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku, aku keluar rumah dan memanggil taksi.

Aku sudah sampai di depan gereja ketika kulihat keributan wartawan di depan sebuah gerbang yang berhiaskan bunga mawar. Sepertinya ada yang menikah, pikirku. Tapi pernikahan apa yang akan diliput begitu banyak wartawan seperti ini? Mungkin artis. Tapi beritanya tidak ada di koran. Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini. Harusnya aku santai saja.

Tidak ada yang kukenal di sini. Mereka semua kebanyakan bangsawan paruh baya, atau malah orang miskin jelata. Yang pasti, tak ada wajah yang familiar bagiku. Itulah kenapa aku sangat lega ketika melihat Inspektur Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, Watson!" kata Mrs. Hudson senang saat aku datang. "Siapa yang menikah, Mrs. Hudson? Kenapa ramai sekali? Apakah kita mengenal orang itu?" tanyaku. Mrs. Hudson hanya terkekeh puas. "Oh, Watson, kau mengajukan terlalu banyak pertanyaan! Pertanyaan itu akan gugur dengan sendirinya ketika... Oh, lihat, apakah itu mereka? Ya, itu mereka! Mereka datang!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat titik kecil. Karena bentuk bumi yang bulat, benda itu dengan segera muncul di horizon pengelihatanku. Itu adalah kereta kuda dan di atap kereta itu ada rangkaian bunga mawar yang indah. Pasti ini pasangan berbahagia itu, pikirku. Setelah kereta itu sampai tepat di depan gerbang gereja, kedua mempelai itu turun. Semua orang mengerubungi mereka. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha melihat si wanita.

Cantik, tentu saja. Ia memiliki kecantikan langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita-wanita dari Eropa Timur. Tulang pipi menonjol, dagu yang arogan, hidung yang mancung dan runcing, dan wajah putih yang tidak berbintik. Oh, jangan lupakan rambut pirang yang sangat pucat itu. Meski begitu, tatapannya—entah hanya aku atau semua orang merasakannya—sangat mengerikan. Ia menatap kami semua seperti ingin segera membunuh kami saja.

Ketakutan, aku beralih kepada si pria. Nah, kalau yang ini jelas orang Inggris. Tingginya melebihi batas normal—mungkin nyaris mencapai 190 sentimeter. Hidungnya tak kalah mancung dengan si wanita. Dari dahinya yang lebar, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa wawasannya luas dan otaknya cerdas. Tapi tunggu, rasanya aku mengenali si mempelai pria. Ah, dimana aku pernah melihatnya? Tidak, aku sering sekali melihatnya! Ayolah, ingat! Jangkung, mancung, dan berdahi lebar... Tunggu... Ya Tuhan! Tidak mungkin! Benarkah? Aku memanggil si mempelai pria, semoga saja aku tidak salah orang. Aku menyiapkan keberanianku. Lalu aku memanggilnya;

"Holmes?"

* * *

**[A/N] Belom keliatan ya crossovernya? Tunggu ya, di bab selanjutnya mulai keliatan kok~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Hai! Maaf baru sempet update sekarang, seharian gue baca Supernatural. Dan itu keren banget. Supernatural sekarang serial favorit kedua gue setelah Sherlock Holmes. Pokoknya lo semua harus baca.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes dan karakternya adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Hetalia dan karakternya adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Listening To: Drops of Jupiter - Train**

* * *

Holmes menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Oh, kau datang juga, Watson. Kukira praktekmu akan penuh hari ini." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku menutup praktek hari ini. Aku minta kawanku dari artileri untuk menggantikanku." Holmes mengangguk. "Baik. Doakan aku beruntung!" Holmes kembali menatap calon istrinya dengan mesra dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam gereja.

Tubuhku membatu. Retinaku menangkap bayangan Holmes dan istrinya, menyalurkannya ke otak melalui saraf mata, dan bayangan visual Holmes dan istrinya menjadi jelas. Otakku melakukan semua itu dengan sangat lambat. Diperlambat lagi karena sebenarnya otakku sedang menolak informasi ini dengan sangat keras. Holmes sendiri yang berkata padaku di Empat Pemburu Harta, bahwa ia tak akan menikah jika tidak ingin mengacaukan penilaiannya. Lalu apa lagi ini? Yah, tentu saja aku ingat di Petualangan Charles August Milverton, ketika ia berpura-pura bertunangan dengan salah satu pelayan Milverton. Tapi itu hanya pura-pura, dan ia memberitahuku! Tapi di Kisah Penutup ia pun hanya memberitahu Mycroft. Apakah itu yang terjadi?

"Hei, mau masuk apa tidak?" kata Lestrade sambil menyikutku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke dalam gereja.

Ketika kami semua sudah duduk di dalam gereja, Mrs. Hudson yang duduk di sebelah kiriku berbisik padaku. "Kamu kaget ya?" Aku mengangguk. "Sangat." Mrs. Hudson tersenyum. "Aku juga. Sore tiga hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang membawa meteran dan kain-kain. Mereka menanyakan Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Aku pun memanggilnya dan bertanya padanya, apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tertawa, memberikanku secarik kertas yang terlipat, dan berkata, "Mereka penata busanaku. Suruh mereka masuk." Setelah mengantarkan sekelompok pria tersebut naik, aku membaca kertas itu. Dan aku sangat terkejut."

Mrs. Hudson memberikan kertas itu kepadaku. Aku pun membacanya.

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

_Natalia Arlovskaya_

_Gereja St. King's Cross_

_Kamis, 21 Februari 1891_

"Astaga!" kataku serta merta. "Apakah ia menyebar undangan ini?" Mrs. Hudson mengangguk. "Ketika membaca kertas ini, aku teringat beberapa minggu sebelumnya, ia pergi ke kantor pos sambil membawa-bawa banyak kertas semacam ini. Jadi sepertinya memang begitu."

Aku mengangguk. Mataku kembali tertuju pada kedua mempelai di depan. Semuanya terasa sangat aneh. Pendeta membacakan doa-doa dengan sangat lambat di mataku. Holmes menunjukkan sikap yang sangat ia tentang selama ini—antusiasme terhadap asmara. Dan semua itu sangat aneh.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang duduk beberapa baris di depanku berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu depan gereja. Sepertinya ia mau keluar. Aku mengamati wajahnya. Terlihat seperti orang Inggris. Berambut pirang, berwajah putih, dan bintik-bintik samar di wajah. Tapi alisnya sungguh ganjil. Apakah hanya aku atau... Atau memang alisnya itu berlapis enam?

Pria itu lewat di sebelahku. Tiba-tiba pria itu jatuh tersungkur. "Aduh!" Pria itu memegangi lututnya. Nampaknya ia tersandung atau apalah. Semua mata kini tak lagi tertuju pada kedua mempelai, tapi kepada pria itu. Aku segera menolong pria itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih," katanya lemah. "Tak apa. Sudah baikan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terimakasih." Aku tersenyum dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terseok-seok hingga keluar gereja.

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula. Sekarang perhatian semua orang sudah kembali kepada Holmes dan Miss Arlovskaya—atau Mrs. Holmes dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi. Aku pun begitu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut.

Arlovskaya menatapku.

Ia menatapku dengan kebencian yang sangat. Mata birunya menatap jauh ke dalam anak mataku. Nampak sekali ia ingin membunuhku. Dan bukan membunuh yang hanya menodong bibir pistol di pelipisku dan menarik pelatuk senjata api itu. Nampak sekali ia ingin mengulitiku. Meminum tetes terakhir dari darahku. Memotong-motong organ dalamku dan memanggangnya menjadi sate. Tatapan wanita itu membuat perutku terasa mulas.

"Miss Arlovskaya?" tanya Pendeta dengan lembut. "Apakah Anda bersedia berjanji?"

Seketika saja Arlovskaya menarik tatapan psikopatnya dari mataku, beralih kepada Pendeta, dan mengubah pandangan itu menjadi tatapan lembut surgawi. "Tentu saja, Pendeta yang baik," katanya dengan suara—yang tak kuduga sebelumnya—sangat halus. "Aku berjanji."

Lalu pandangan si Pendeta beralih kepada Holmes. "Mr. Sherlock Holmes, apakah Anda bersedia berjanji?"

Holmes tersenyum tipis terhadap Arlovskaya dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan seperti itu kepada anak-anak kecil, kaum papa, Mycroft, dan, yah, _aku._

"Aku berjanji."

Aku masih tidak percaya. Lagi, otakku memproses kejadian ini tidak lebih cepat dari anak balita yang baru bisa membaca Hansel dan Gretel. Bahkan bukannya tidak mungkin kecepatan otakku sekarang ini disaingi oleh kecepatan kupu-kupu yang terbang di udara. Sherlock Holmes? Menikah? _Man,_ dunia ini sudah cukup aneh, dan kurasa tidak akan ada tempat untuk keanehan yang lainnya. Seperti yang satu ini.

"_Hey buddy_, bukankah lebih baik kau pergi ke sana dan beri selamat pada temanmu?" kata Lestrade kepadaku sambil menunjuk pintu gereja. "Gereja sudah kosong, _lho._"

Aku menatap sekeliling. Lestrade benar. Gereja sekarang sudah kosong. Mungkin aku tadi melamun terlalu banyak, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa para undangan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oh, terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkan," kataku pada Lestrade. Lestrade mengangguk. "Aku juga kaget kok awalnya. Tapi justru bagus kan, kalau dia punya istri? Setidaknya ia tak akan berbuat terlalu gila."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gurauan Lestrade yang satu ini. Aku segera keluar gereja dan memanggil taksi untuk membawaku pulang.

* * *

Di rumah, aku melepas jasku dan membersihkannya. Ketika aku membersihkannya, aku merasa ada sesuatu di kantong yang sebelah kiri. Aku mengeluarkannya. Ternyata sebuah kartu nama.

_Kawanmu Holmes sedang dalam bahaya besar. Yah, sebenarnya seluruh Eropa juga. Kalau kau peduli kepada sahabatmu dan kepada tanah airmu, sebaiknya kau datang ke alamatku besok pukul enam petang._

Aku membalik kartu itu.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Penasehat Kenegaraan_

_25C Winchurch Street, Westminster, London, Greater London, UK_


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Listening To: White Winter Hymnal - Fleet Foxes**

* * *

Kriing!

Aku menarik bel rumah Mr. Arthur Kirkland ini. Sambil menunggu jawaban, aku mengamati rumah Mr. Kirkland. Rumah ini berdesain Bavaria; megah dan dramatis. Di lantai 2 rumah ini memiliki balkon. Kegagahan rumah ini sangat kontras dengan pintu rumahnya itu sendiri. Pintu ini tergolong kecil, tingginya tak mungkin lebih dari 180 sentimeter (dan aku langsung geli membayangkan Holmes yang harus merunduk jika ingin memasuki rumah ini) dan lebarnya sekitar 60 sentimeter.

Tak lama setelah aku merenungkan arsitektur rumah yang agak aneh ini, seseorang membuka pintu. Rupanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang... Hei, tunggu! Ini pria yang kemarin jatuh di sebelahku di gereja.

"Dr. John Watson?" tanya pria itu. Aku mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Akulah Arthur Kirkland. Silakan masuk." Pria itu mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ternyata terlihat jauh lebih luas di dalam.

Meski didesain ala Jerman, perabotan dalam rumah Kirkland sangatlah Inggris. Senapan berburu, foto Ratu Victoria, medali veteran perang Afghanistan, ... Medali veteran perang Afghanistan? Jadi orang ini berada dalam perang yang sama denganku?

"Duduklah," kata Kirkland sambil menunjukkanku ruang tamunya. Ia duduk di hadapanku, di kursi berlengan yang sama persis dengan kursi lengan yang aku duduki. Hanya ada meja bulat berukuran sedang dengan hidangan minum teh di atasnya.

"Aku ingin memperjelas situasi kita di sini—apapun yang terjadi di ruangan ini, kau tidak boleh memberitahukan sepatah kata pun kepada siapa pun. Bahkan kepada Holmes. Justru ia yang paling tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Aku akan membeberkan rahasia Inggris di hadapanmu, Dokter, dan juga rahasiaku. Kalau sampai informasi ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah, percayalah kepadaku, perang takkan terelakkan. Kau paham itu?" Kirkland memberitahuku tentang 'peraturan' yang harus kupatuhi.

"Aku paham itu, dan aku akan melaksanakannya. Tapi mengapa aku? Mengapa bukan Holmes? Dan mengapa sekarang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Karena," Kirkland menahan napas, "karena sekarang Holmes sedang menikahi musuh Inggris nomor satu. Dan hanya kau, satu-satunya sahabatnya, yang bisa menyelamatkannya dan menyelamatkan seluruh Eropa."

Aku hampir membuka mulut ketika Kirkland mulai bicara lagi. "Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan Mycroft. Ya, tentu saja Mycroft sudah tahu mengenai hal ini. Ia memutuskan mundur dan merekomendasikan _kau_ sebagai penggantinya. Ia mundur karena Ia merasa bahwa kau lebih pantas dan lebih kompeten dalam hal ini. Dalam hal menyelamatkan Holmes. Dalam hal menyelamatkan Eropa."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mycroft, pria itu sudah gila, pikirku. Aku hanyalah mantan dokter militer di Afghanistan yang akhirnya pulang ke Inggris dengan cedera parah, pria yang kedua pernikahannya gagal, dan entah berapa banyak kegagalan apa lagi yang ada dalam hidupku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambahkan 'Menyelamatkan Eropa' sebagai salah satunya.

"Tunggu," kataku yang baru mencerna seluruh perkataan Kirkland. "Kau bilang Holmes menikahi musuh nomor satu Inggris? Apakah maksudmu Natalia Arlovskaya adalah musuh Inggris?"

Kirkland mengangguk perlahan. "Kau tentu memahami konflik yang sedang berlangsung antara aku dan Ivan. Adik Ivan, Natalia, mencoba mendekati salah satu figur Inggris, Sherlock Holmes. Ternyata mereka malah menikah. Hal itu menyulitkanku."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan kami. "Kau tiba-tiba menyebut Ivan dan Natalia, aku tidak mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

Kirkland tiba-tiba terbelalak, seolah tersadar dari igauannya selama ini. "Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu bagian terpenting dari cerita ini. Mari, lewat sini." Ia menuntunku berjalan menuju ruangan lain.

"Ini perpustakaanku," kata Kirkland sambil menunjukkanku ruangan lain yang sama besarnya dengan ruangan tadi. Bedanya, ruangan ini terisi buku-buku dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak (kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak akan menyebutnya perpustakaan, kan?).

"Lihat foto ini," kata Kirkland sambil menunjuk sebuah potret lukisan di dinding perpustakaan. Seorang bocah lelaki dengan umur berkisar 11 tahun, mirip sekali dengan Kirkland. "Ini lukisan dirimu ketika kau masih kecil ya?"

Kirkland hanya tersenyum "Coba kau lihat tahun dibuatnya lukisan itu." Aku menatap aneh kepadanya, namun kemudian tetap kulihat tahunnya. Nyaris tersedak aku dibuatnya. Lukisan ini dibuat 200 tahun yang lalu!

Kirkland tersenyum melihat reaksiku. "Nah, coba lihat potret di sebelahnya." Aku bergeser untuk melihat potret yang ditunjukkan Kirkland. Kali ini anak itu sudah lebih dewasa, mungkin 17 tahunan. "Nah, sekarang lihat tahun dibuatnya." Ketika aku melihatnya, rasa kagetku tak kalah dengan sebelumnya. Yang ini dibuat 150 tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, kau tetap hidup selama, katakanlah, 300 tahun?" tanyaku tak percaya. Di luar dugaan, ia mengangguk. "Ya. Karena akulah Kerajaan Inggris."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Kata-kata Kirkland menggema di ruang di dalam kepalaku. Kerajaan Inggris? Entah, pria ini mungkin sudah gila. Bagaimana caranya aku hidup di dalam seorang manusia, seseorang yang berspesies sama denganku? Ini, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan hal ini, semuanya gila.

"Buktikan," kataku sambil masih menatap Kirkland dengan skeptis. Kirkland mengangguk dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jasnya. Ternyata itu adalah senjata. Ia memberikannya kepadaku.

"Aku sudah ikut banyak perang, dan aku sudah sangat sering tertembak. Tapi aku tidak pernah mati. Karena jika aku mati, maka Kerajaan Inggris akan runtuh dan hilang selama-lamanya. Nah, sekarang coba tembak aku di dada dan buktikanlah hal itu. Buktikanlah bahwa aku _memang_ Kerajaan Inggris."

Aku menatap kaget kepada pria ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak dosis ketidakwarasan dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar orang gila yang minta dibunuh! Orang ini pasti sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang ketidakwarasan yang sangat.

"Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Kirkland, bahkan orang tergila yang kutemui membunuh orang, bukannya meminta orang untuk membunuhnya. Dan mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah ini jebakan agar saya melakukan tindakan kriminal?"

Kirkland tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Dan Dr. Watson, kebanyakan orang waras yang kutemui merendahkan orang gila, bukan menghormatinya. Kau harus melakukan ini, Dr. Watson. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tidak melakukan tindak kriminal apapun. Tembaklah, Watson. Tembaklah _aku_."

Aku, yang sudah bingung dan marah, memutuskan dengan bulat. "Persetan," gumamku. Kutodongkan senjata itu tepat ke jantung Kirkland dan kutarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Peluru itu menembus tubuh Kirkland. Lebih tepatnya, menembus_ jantung_ Kirkland. Ia langsung limbung dan jatuh. Aku segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Kirkland menggenggam tanganku. Ia menaruhnya di atas jantungnya yang berdarah-darah. Aku bisa merasakan denyutnya melemah, lalu hilang.

Oh tidak, pikirku. Orang ini telah membuatku melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Watson," bisik Kirkland tiba-tiba. Nyaris saja kumuntahkan jantungku karena kaget. "Kamu! Kamu kan sudah mati!"

Kirkland tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Ia lalu duduk dengan tegap. "Sudah kubilang, dan kau masih tak mau percaya. Aku ini Kerajaan Inggris. Aku tidak bisa mati. Nah, sekarang tanganmu sudah berlumur darahku. Coba kau cium bau darahnya."

Aku memandang Kirkland aneh. "Sudah, lakukan saja," kata Kirkland yang menangkap keraguan di mataku. Aku pun akhirnya mencium darah Kirkland. Dan untuk kesekian harinya dalam sore ini, aku terkejut.

Ini bukan bau darah. Ini bau Sungai Thames!

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan," kata Kirkland. "Sekarang biar kujelaskan..."

DUAR!

Setelah ledakan itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa.

* * *

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi kebingungan. Seluruh tempat sudah menjadi puing-puing. Segalanya hancur tak bersisa. Rumah megah Kirkland sudah porak poranda. Oh iya, Kirkland! Aku langsung mencarinya di tengah puing-puing. Alih-alih menemukan Kirkland, aku malah menemukan secarik kertas di genggamanku.

_Arthur ada pada kami. Kalau kau mau dia kembali, kau harus korbankan segala hal yang kau cintai._

_Natalia_


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Buat yang udah baca The Switched House di blog gue, jangan protes ya... Ini emang bukan cuma gue remake, ini gue rombak total! Jadi yah, akhirnya nanti belum tentu sama...**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Listening To: If I Let You Go - Westlife**

* * *

"Aku menemukan seseorang!" teriak Gregson lantang. Mendengar suara Gregson, Lestrade yang sedang mengamati puing-puing reruntuhan rumah Kirkland pun mendongak dan berdiri. Lestrade kemudian berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Bangunlah kawan, bangun... Hei! Dr. Watson! Apakah itu kau?" kata Gregson ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria yang dia temui adalah aku. Aku mengangguk. "Oh, man, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tampak sangat kacau."

Aku menggeleng dan terduduk. "Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, Tobias. Banyak hal yang nampak kacau di sini." Gregson pun membantuku berdiri, tepat ketika Lestrade menghampiri kami berdua.

"Dr. Watson? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Saya nyaris tidak bisa mengenali Anda karena wajah Anda karena tertutup abu," kata Lestrade setelah beberapa detik. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatku ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu meledak dan semuanya jadi berantakan." Aku mengantongi surat dari Natalia. Jika aku harus membicarakannya dengan Lestrade dan Gregson, maka tempat yang paling aman adalah di kantor polisi.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau ikut dengan kami ke kantor polisi? Kami punya beberapa pertanyaan," kata Gregson. Aku mengangkat alis. Tentu, mengapa tidak?" Kami bertiga menuju mobil polisi ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria—nampaknya seorang Amerika—mencegat kami.

"Alfred F. Jones, FBI. Dr. John Watson, Anda harus ikut saya sekarang," kata pria itu dengan aksen Amerika. Orang itu berambut pirang, berkacamata, dan poninya melengkung di satu sisi.

"Maaf, Tuan FBI," kata Gregson dengan nada mengejek, "ini Inggris. Kau dan lencana bodohmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali di negara sampahmu itu. Apa namanya? Amerika? Iya, itu."

Jones malah balik tersenyum dengan tatapan yang menghinakan. "Katakan itu di depan ratu bodohmu ini." Jones memberikan secarik kertas kepada Gregson. Ternyata kertas itu berisi perjanjian dengan Amerika untuk bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikan kasus peledakan kediaman Kirkland. Surat itu ditandatangani oleh Presiden Amerika dan Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Itu artinya," kata Jones, "kau harus menyerahkan saksimu ini. Sekarang."

"Keparat tukang makan burger," gumam Gregson.

"Heh apa katamu?" tanya Jones marah.

"Kubilang, kau keparat tukang makan burger!" teriak Gregson dengan wajah puas.

"Brengsek!" Jones melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gregson, namun Lestrade menangkisnya.

"Sudah, kalian berdua. Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil. Dr. Watson, Anda dipersilahkan mengikuti Tuan Jones," kata Lestrade. Aku mengangguk.

"Mari, Dokter, saya tahu anda lebih cerdas dan bertata krama lebih baik daripada bajingan kecil ini," kata Jones sambil membawaku pergi dan mendelik kepada Gregson. Gregson hanya menyeringai dengan mimik menghinakan. "Kau itu yang bajingan," gumamnya puas.

"Tobias!" hardik Lestrade. Gregson tetap tersenyum mengejek. Jones dan aku pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Silakan masuk, Dr. Watson," kata Jones sambil membukakan pintu keretanya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. "Terimakasih," kataku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu dengan Jones mengikuti di setelahku.

Aku duduk di hadapan Jones. Ia lalu menarik penutup jendela. "Dengan segala hormat, Dr. Watson, tapi aku harus menutup jendelanya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Jones tersenyum. "Atasanku tidak memperbolehkan kau mengetahui jalan menuju markas, sehingga kau tidak bisa melacak kami nantinya." Aku mengangguk saja.

Perjalanan menuju tempat yang disebut-sebut markas oleh Jones memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam. Entah tempat itu memang jauh atau kami hanya dibawa berputar-putar untuk menyesatkan tebakanku terhadap jarak rumah Kirkland ke markas.

Tiba-tiba kereta kami berhenti. Kusir mengetuk sekat antara kami 3 kali. Mungkin itu kode untuk 'Kita sudah sampai'. Jones kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah karung kecil. "Maaf, beribu-ribu maaf saya sampaikan, tapi markas kami ini sangat rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. Saya harus memakaikan ini untuk Anda." Ia memakaikan karung itu di kepalaku dan mengikatnya di sekitar leherku. "Anda bisa bernapas, Dr. Watson?" Aku mengangguk untuk 'iya'. "Apakah Anda bisa melihat? Tolong jawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur."

Aku mencoba mengintip melalui celah-celah yang sangat kecil di karung tersebut. Tapi berhubung karung itu berwarna hitam dan seratnya cukup tebal, upayaku sia-sia. Aku menggeleng. "Bagus. Sekarang saya akan menuntun Anda untuk masuk ke dalam markas."

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu kereta dibuka. "Tangan Anda, kalau boleh?" Aku mengangguk. Aku mengulurkan tangan, lalu tanganku digenggam oleh Jones. "Hati-hati ada turunan," kata Jones. Karena aku sudah hafal dengan turunan kereta, jadi bagian itu tak terlalu menyusahkanku. Jones dan aku kemudian berjalan.

"Kau tak nampak kesulitan ketika turun dari kereta. Kau yakin tak bisa melihat apa-apa?" kata Jones. Ia mencoba terdengar mantap, tapi tetap saja terdengar sedikit kecurigaan dalam nada bicaranya. "Yah, aku ini dokter. Sering sekali pasien sudah parah sakitnya, dan aku yang harus menghampiri mereka karena mereka tidak bisa datang ke tempatku. Jadi aku sering naik kereta, dan aku jadi hafal bagian-bagian kereta."

"Oh, begitu," kata Jones. Setelah itu ia berhenti berjalan. Aku pun berhenti. Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Mungkin Jones mengetuk pintu markasnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Siapa itu?"

Terdengar suara pria beraksen Prancis.

"Saksi kita."

Orang itu—orang yang beraksen Prancis itu, nampaknya dia mempersilakan kami masuk, karena Jones menepuk tanganku, sebagai pertanda bahwa kita akan berjalan lagi.

Kakiku merasakan perubahannya. Kakiku berpindah dari tanah kering ke sebuah tempat berubin. Kini aku berada di dalam ruangan. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup di belakangku.

Di tempat ini terasa lebih sejuk. Mungkin karena sirkulasi di ruangan ini berjalan dengan baik dan mungkin ada ventilasi. Aku bisa merasakan Jones melepaskan genggamannya. "Tunggulah di sini. Dan omong-omong, kau bisa duduk. Di belakangmu sudah ada kursi kok," kata Jones. Aku mengangguk. Aku meraba-raba sesuatu di belakangku, dan nampaknya benar itu kursi. Aku pun duduk.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku berbicara. Tempat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat hening. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Atau mungkin ada, tapi mereka semua terdiam. Saking sepinya ruangan itu, aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku berdetak sesuai irama.

Aneh sekali, pikirku. Aku dibawa kabur oleh seorang petugas FBI yang muncul tiba-tiba. Lalu aku dibawa ke sini dengan kereta yang ditutup jendelanya, dan ketika sampai, kepalaku ditutup dengan karung. Sebenarnya orang Amerika itu mau apa, pikirku lagi.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Aku bisa mendengar seseorang masuk ke ruangan ini. Suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas dan keras di telingaku. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; Orang itu berukuran kaki besar, atau memang ruangan ini yang besar.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang diseret. Entahlah, kursi? Atau meja? Entah benda apa itu, nampaknya orang itu duduk di atasnya. Dan aku bisa merasakan orang itu, siapapun dia, sedang menatap kepadaku. Tatapannya sangat menusuk, penuh keingintahuan. Rasanya ia ingin menelanjangi semua yang berada di pikiranku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu dengan aksen Cina yang kental.

"Dokter John Hamish Watson."

"Nama aslimu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Itu nama asliku."

"Pembohong!" teriak pria itu. Kini aku bisa merasakan napasnya berada kira-kira sati jengkal di depan wajahku. "Kau mata-mata Ivan, kan?"

Aku menggeleng bingung. "Siapa itu Ivan?"

_Kluk._

Sial, pikirku. Bunyi senjata dikokang, kira-kira dua jengkal di hadapanku.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! Siapa kau?"

Kemarahanku mulai tersulut. "Aku John Watson! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya!"

DOR!

Terdengar bunyi tembakan. Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan itu, bahuku seketika terasa nyeri dan perih. Rupanya Cina sialan itu menembak bahuku.

"Jadi," kata pria Cina itu sambil meletakkan moncong pistolnya di dahiku. "Masih mau berbohong?"


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hai! Sori gue udah lama gak nongol buat update TSH, salahin tuh Google Chrome lemot setengah mati! (red.: akhirnya upload pake Firefox -_-)**

**Disclaimer: ****_Sherlock Holmes_**** dan karakter-karakternya adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan ****_Hetalia_**** dan karakter-karakternya adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Listening To: Faking My Own Suicide - Relient K. Lagi jatuh cinta sama lagu ini, keren abis!**

* * *

"Hentikan, Yao! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" kata si pria Prancis. "Lagipula, kalau dia mati, dia tidak ada gunanya buat kita, kan? Dia mau orang ini hidup-hidup."

Dia, pikirku. Dia itu siapa? Atasan kedua orang ini kah? Atau mungkin Jones? Atau Kirkland? Siapa? Siapa orang yang sudah membuatku tertembak?

Aku bisa mendengar orang Cina itu mendekat. Sekarang napasnya terasa di sebelah telinga kananku. "Kali ini, kau kuampuni." Lalu pria Cina itu menjauh.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. "Kawan-kawan, ia-Ya Tuhan! Kalian menembaknya?" Itu suara Jones. Langkah kakinya mendekatiku. Aku merasakan ikatan di leherku dibuka dan karung hitam itu dilepaskan dari kepalaku.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat ruangan ini. Ternyata memang ruangan ini sangat besar. Dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku. Di ruangan ini, ada tiga pria. Yang satu Asia, yang satu berambut pirang, bergelombang, dan panjang sebahu, dan satu lagi Jones. Di cermin, terlihat bahuku yang berdarah. Aku langsung menyentuh bahuku. Perih, tentu saja.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya si pria Asia. Aku menengok apatis. "Menurutmu? Kau kan tadi yang menembakku?" Pria Asia itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sini, biar kuobati," kata pria berambut sebahu itu. Ia berpembawaan lebih tenang dari si pria Asia. Ia membersihkan lukaku dan memperbannya.

"Kenalkan, ini Wang Yao. Dan ini Francis Bonnefoy," kata Jones sambil menunjuk pria Asia dan pria berambut sebahu itu secara berurutan.

"Kalian bukan FBI, kan?" tanyaku. Jones menengok kepada Yao dan Bonnefoy. "Yah, kami bukan FBI," kata Jones. Aku mengangguk. "Lalu siapa kalian?"

"Soal itu ya?" Kali ini Bonnefoy yang bicara. "Lebih baik kamu tidak tahu. Tapi tujuan kami sama denganmu, menyelamatkan Eropa. Atau dunia, mungkin."

Kami semua terdiam sejenak. "Sudah selesai," kata Bonnefoy. "Kau tidak menjerit atau apa. Memang tidak sakit?" Aku menggeleng. "Aku veteran perang. Anglo-Afgan. Luka tembak seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari." Bonnefoy mengangguk.

"Apakah," aku berhenti sejenak. Yao masih menggenggam senjata. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia akan menembakkannya jika aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja," kata Jones.

"Apakah kalian seperti Kirkland? Apakah kalian... Sebuah negara, dan bukannya manusia?"

Sudah kuduga. Ketiga pria itu langsung terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanku. Yao nyaris mengangkat senjata, tapi Bonnefoy menurunkannya.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Bonnefoy. "Kirkland yang memberitahuku," jawabku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yao. "Aku boleh menembaknya sekarang?" Jones menatap marah kepada Yao. Jones beralih kepadaku.

"Kirkland yang memberitahumu?" tanya Jones. Aku mengangguk. Jones berpaling kepada kedua rekannya. "Biarkan saja dia hidup."

Yao mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi dia sudah tahu rahasia kita!" Jones menggeleng. "Jika Arthur percaya padanya, berarti kita bisa percaya padanya juga."

Yao dan Bonnefoy mengangguk. "Masuk akal," gumam Bonnefoy. "Aku Amerika. Yao adalah Republik Rakyat Cina, dan Bonnefoy adalah Prancis," kata Jones. Aku lalu mengeluarkan surat dari Natalia. "Saat rumah Kirkland meledak, aku pingsan, tentu saja. Ketika aku siuman, aku menemukan surat ini." Aku menyerahkan surat itu kepada Jones. Yao dan Bonnefoy merapat kepada Jones untuk ikut membaca surat itu.

"Apa-apaan..." Bonnefoy nampak syok. Yao sampai terduduk di lantai saking kagetnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang memberikan ini padamu?" tanya Jones yang nampak paling stabil diantara ketiga orang ini.

Aku menggeleng. "Andai saja aku tahu, itu akan memudahkan misi kita. Tapi sebelumnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian dan Natalia?"

Jones menoleh kepada kedua rekannya, seolah memohon restu. Yao dan Bonnefoy mengangguk. "Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Apa salahnya kalau dia tahu semuanya?"

Jones berpaling kepadaku lagi. "Kalau kami meminta bantuanmu, berarti kami harus percaya padamu kan?"

"Begini," kata Jones memulai cerita. "Aku, Yao, Bonnefoy, Kirkland, dan Braginski-itu nama belakang Ivan-adalah anggota Blok Sekutu. Braginski adalah Federasi Rusia. Natalia adalah Belarus, adik dari Ivan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kukira namanya adalah Uni Soviet."

Jones mengangguk. "Di sinilah inti masalahnya. Natalia ingin memisahkan diri dari Uni Soviet dan membentuk suatu teritori baru. Ia memprovokasi Lithuania dan Ukraina untuk bergabung dengannya. Kami selaku sekutu Ivan tentu saja menentang pergerakan yang dimulai oleh Natalia ini.

"Rupanya Natalia punya rencana baru. Ia ingin menggoyahkan kami terlebih dahulu untuk mempengaruhi penilaian Ivan. Arthur adalah yang paling halus perasaannya diantara kami berempat. Natalia mencoba mendekati tokoh-tokoh besar Inggris, dan celakanya, Sherlock Holmes adalah salah satunya. Entah bagaimana bujuk rayu Natalia sehingga Holmes bisa terpikat dalam jebakannya."

Aku merasa ngeri ketika mendengar cerita dari Jones. "Lalu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Holmes?"

Jones menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kau masih ingat kan, kata-kata Nataila di surat itu? 'Berikan segala yang kau cintai'. Yang ia maksud, tentu, Holmes. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padanya? Segala macam siksa. Ia akan membuat Holmes memohon untuk hidupnya. Dan ia akan membuat Arthur menyetujui gagasannya untuk memisahkan diri. Lalu ia akan membuat skandal di negara lain, terus begitu, hingga keinginannya dipenuhi."

Dadaku berdesir. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah? Hanya untuk menuntut kebebasan. Sebrutal itukah? Yah, Natalia memang memiliki tatapan psikopat yang mengerikan, tapi tak kukira ia bisa sekejam itu. "Bagaimana dengan Ivan?"

"Ia kritis," kata Yao dengan suara yang bergetar. "Natalia menembaknya di kepala. Meski hal itu tak akan membunuhnya, tetap saja akan melemahkannya untuk sementara waktu karena otak melambangkan pusat tubuh, pusat pemerintahan. Sekarang ia terkapar di rumah sakit."

Aku menggigit bibirku cemas. Oh, Holmes, kenapa ketika kau menikah, harus dengan wanita paling berbahaya di Eropa?

"Tunggu," kataku kemudian. "Jika kalian adalah sekutu Ivan, kenapa kalian sangat takut kalau aku adalah mata-matanya?"

Jones mengambil secarik kertas dari saku di dalam jasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membacanya sekilas. Nampaknya aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini, tapi dimana? "Tunggu, bukankah ini..."

"Ya," kata Jones, "ini rancangan Bruce-Partington. Kasus itu tak selesai seperti yang kau kira. Sebenarnya ada sebelas lembar rancangan, bukan sepuluh. Ini adalah lembar ke-sebelas. Ini menjelaskan tentang kelemahan-kelemahan Bruce-Partington. Kami menemukan ini di meja Ivan, dan ia berencana mengirimkannya ke Ludwig Beilschmidt, Jerman. Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kami dengan Jerman dan kedua badutnya itu, Italia dan Jepang."

"Seperti yang kubilang, ini memang konflik internasional. Kalau sampai lembar rancangan ke-sebelas itu jatuh ke tangan Blok Poros, Perang Dunia bisa meletus," kata Bonnefoy.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan ini—yang aku yakini telah terkunci—didobrak dari luar. Cahaya lampu jalan di malam hari menerobos sosok lelaki yang membuka paksa pintu itu, membuat bayangannya terlihat semakin gagah. Pria itu langsing tinggi dan ia membawa senapan Bulldog. Aku langsung mengenalinya. Itu pasti Sherlock Holmes.

"Baker Street, sekarang!"


End file.
